


"If the Countryhumans were in a dating simulator, what would you do?"

by ShimKasai



Series: mInE [1]
Category: CountryHumans
Genre: F/M, Other, STD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimKasai/pseuds/ShimKasai
Summary: What will I do? Well, find out!





	"If the Countryhumans were in a dating simulator, what would you do?"

>"If the Countryhumans were in a dating simulator, what would you do?"

There are so many possibilities that I can think of when answering this question. Oh, just so much. They make my teeth chitter-chatter in excitement as I vigorously type at my Chromebook OS 2019 when I answer this question. Anyways, I would first download and install the game. It would probably be centered mostly around males, targeting a heterosexual or bisexual female MC, but with some female characters possibly sprinkled in for "diversity", as a lie to all trick you into feeling good morally about getting this stupid fucking furniture fucking dating simulator meant for lonely teens who sit at their laptop all day on discord watching The Amazing World of Gumball "The Mess" while eating a 10 piece Mcnugget with medium fries from their local Mcdonalds. Anyways, once I download the game, I will not choose the typical characters like Russia or America, but I would instead go for the Ottoman Empire. Yes yes, the Ottoman Empire himself. As a date, of course since a dating simulator, I would take Ottoman Empire to a fancy restaurant in Los Angeles known as "Patina Restaurant" located on 141 S. Grande Avenue. Once I take him there, obviously we will talk about ourselves, you know? For example, he will talk about how he was raised and how great his ***privileged little fucking life is*** while I speak about my genetic advantages and my peculiar habit of pulling out little baby hair strands on my front line. We'd probably get deeper into our lives, as time passes and we order food. I am now in the actual world of the dating simulator, I am literally in it. I have transferred my conscious to here. Anyways, I have a *little surprise* in my pocket. A *little surprise* that is just waiting to spring out and be free into this mad, mad world. "Hey Ottsie..." I coo to him, while he looks at me with his blank, white eyes that at the same time produce so much lust and affection. >"What is it, my little Hannah Montana™ star?" "Wanna talk about our...roots?" I trail my fingers up towards his stupid fucking shirt seductively. >"Fuck yes babe, tell me how much of your strong genes do you have?" "Nah, you go first." I hoist my chewed on, leftover bread-stick up to my face, and take a bite on it while staring into him. My other hand gravitates to my pocket, and grabs the *little surprise* waiting in there. He obeys to my demand and speaks to me about his stupid roots or whatever. He babbles. A lot. He babbles so fucking much that at this point, I'm kind of tired of waiting for the exact right time! But I have to anyways. I have got to keep my stamina for the perfect moment for him to be distracted, distracted *so fucking much* about talking about his pathetic baby-making code that everyone in this fucking omniverse has. And then he does. I finally clench my *little surprise* and swipe it free from my pocket! I lounge out across the table towards him, knocking some food over both of us, and pin him hard down onto the ground. I press my *little surprise* right up against his trachea and voice-box, and hold his body in a certain lock position that paralyzes him from moving and overpowering me, but still struggling. Struggling and squirming like the submissive fucking maggot he is. And he says he has strong genes? Pathetic. Because of my *little surprise* against his throat, he cannot protest, but instead making gurgling and gasping sounds that resemble that of a cowering Thylacine. Oh, and everyone else? They do nothing. They do nothing because they do not care. They are blind, one dimensional shitheads that only follow their code and are oblivious to anything else happening. What ignorant, ignorant souls they are. Their fellow friend is about to get their throat out, but they are oblivious. I almost pity them. ***almost.*** I cannot feel anything towards these hunks of "Boyfriendo!!!" material that only exist for the purposes of satisfying Tiffany's 14 year old raging estrogen in her little ovaries. But Ottoman? The poor little damsel suffocating under my thighs and about to get his throat ripped out? Hah, he can feel it! He isn't one dimensional, because ***I made him like that! When I transferred to this world, I made only him! Only him have actual, real emotions!*** Oh, but that doesn't matter. In fact, I think it's better! I think it's better to tell him off like this. I want to see him suffer! I want to see him bleed! I want to see that nobody fucking cares for this stupid, stupid little boy! Hahahahah! Jajajajaj! Xaxaxaaxax! In every language I am laughing. I am laughing while seeing him suffer! But you know what? Enough of that right now. Now, I have to make a brief telling on what is going to happen to him. A very, ***very painful brief telling! Hahahahha!!!!*** "Look at you Ottoman! You are so foolish! You are just so foolish!" I spit on him, simultaneously while digging my *little surprise* deeper into his throat. A small drop of blood flows out as a result. His gurgling becomes worse. That makes my body tingle, seeing him in pain. I want him in so much more pain! I want him to feel his meat strands being mauled apart by wild African baboons! My other hand slams on top of his elbow, and a little crunch is heard as his bone fractures. He winces, but I can see in his eyes that he wanted to scream in so much more pain, despite his blank. flat, expressionless and ultimately flawed design. But then, my *little surprise* draws back. I still hold him in the same position, however. He closes his eyes in pain and he struggles to speak, but he manages to utter some words. >"Why? What are you doing, my love?" My love? Hah! His throbbing biological urges even seem to affect him! I press my knife back to his throat, digging a little deeper and producing a slightly more worrying slit. "Do you see, Ottoman? Do you see how nobody cares, Ottoman?" I love my little manipulating mind games. "Do you see how everyone just, watches on as they see your adam's apple about to get torn out?" My *little surprise* turns his head to face towards everyone else. They are doing nothing, but following their code. And just by that, just by following their code, I can practically feel Ottoman's heart and probably over-sized bladder crumbling. Why did I mention his bladder? He has a little accident. Perhaps of fear and betrayal. Why did I call it oversized? Boy, so much just spread across my legs! So much, Jesus fuck how much does this little gremlin drink? Anyways, I continue on with tormenting him. "You are so foolish, Ottoman Empire You thought I could actually fall for you, fucking dumbass? Did you think I was attracted to you, you fucking blightened scumbag?" I didn't even notice my *little surprise* pressing against his throat more and more, I was just so mad! I did it instinctively! Isn't that crazy?! "I am not attracted to you. Not only are you a bald stick figure colored in green, but do you know who I fucking am, Ottoman Empire? My blood has the raging flames of a հայերեն, a hayeren." I could see his drifting eyes widen as I say my true roots. He tries to make an attempt to fling a fist on me, but I still hold him down. Poor little Ottsie! "And now, before I dig my *little surprise* even more into your little windpipe and tear it out, I want you to know this. I want to let you know that you are not real. You are a mere combinations of binary and script, I want you to know that YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FUCKING WASTE! A MERE TOOL TO PLEASURE TEENAGERS AND PRODUCE CASH!" My *little surprise* suddenly flings away from his throat, but now into his stomach. He releases a hoarse, terror-filled gurgle as a replicate of a scream once I dig into his entrails. His entrails! Oh, they just sprawl out into the floor. But no blood comes out. No blood comes out from his entrails. No blood is in his stomach. He does not have any blood. The very thing that he was bragging about right before his demise, he does not even had. He was oblivious to it. Even I could see he was a little surprised. For me, however? I do not care. The only blood is in his throat. The blood in his throat is going to be the very thing that destroys him, for he will choke on it while I rip his throat out. I look back to him, and he is just as confused as I thought he would be. But then, it dawns on him. He realizes that he does not have blood anywhere else but his throat. He realizes that he is fucking nothing. Nothing to me, nothing to him, nothing to anyone. I lock my eyes onto his for the last time ever. This will be the last thing he sees: my defiant, raging and satisfied eyes smile with 19th century scarecrow teeth as he lays on his dying senses of reality. In a last attempt of mercy, he lightly shakes his head in dormant as he lays in my weaving lament of doom. I manage to cater towards a possible saying to his physical obituary. "I am the resurrection and the life.The one who believes in me will live, even though they will die." I let him close his eyes in acceptance. My ending weapon now digs into his throat in complete intention to end him. I finally tear his adam's apple out, and it sprawls onto the floor. HAhah!! hHAHHAAH!! HAHAHAHAHHA!!!! I STARE HIM DOWN AS HE CHOKES ON HIS BLOOD, HIS ONLY BLOOD, HIS FLAWED BLOOD IS WHAT KILLS HIM!!! HE CHOKES ON IT!!! HAHHAHAHAH! !HHAHhaHAHAHAH!!!! HE IS DEAD!!! OTTOMAN IS DEAD!!!! OTTOMAN IS DEAD!!! :):): ): ): ): ) :) :):):):!!!!! A HHAHA!!!! IM ON THE FLOOR!!! IM SO HAPPY IM ON THE FLOOR!!! IM MOVING SO MUCH IM SO FUCKING HAPPY, MY ENTIRE BODY IS SPRAWLING IN SO MUCH JOY!!!! HAHHAHAAH!!!!!! HAAHAHHA HAHAAH HA!!!!!!!>.........///////44444444.50505399. 4394304..!! 43043904! 56767! 3999557848. 639....8394?? 23 238923829 ??? 23 2333 232332??????. .........it is.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
